


clan repopulation

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [278]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gift Fic, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tsunade and Anko are going to help bring the Uzumaki clan back.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Commissions [278]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	clan repopulation

The Uzumaki clan has traditionally been important, something that Tsunade is all too aware of. And she does not feel right, stepping into her role as Hokage, completely aware of the fact that it is dying out, and not doing anything about it. Naruto is alive and well, young and healthy, and she decides that she should make sure that something is done about this whole situation, that the clan is repopulated, and soon.

Young as he may be, he is still old enough to father children, and so, she decides to be the one to carry his child. Despite her own age, she is still perfectly capable of bearing children, and is more than willing to do it, for the sake of her own village. Not only that, but she seeks volunteers from more trusted women in the village, and Anko is quick to jump on the chance.

There may be others later, but for now, Tsunade and Anko will be the ones that Naruto is tasked with impregnating, in order to rebuild his clan. That information is a lot for him to take in, and it seems like a lot for one boy to have to worry about, but Tsunade is quick to inform him that, for now, he is just there to contribute his seed, and that he will not have to take on fatherly responsibilities, that that will be left to adults. And, she adds, it will make him quite the hero, for taking on a job like that in the name of his lost clan.

That is all the proud boy really needs to hear to get excited about it, and it’s not as if he is making any great sacrifice, getting to fuck attractive women like her and Anko. Even knowing that her good looks are due to a jutsu, he can’t really complain when the good looks are there, and with a body like that, who could blame him?

But what the women are not expecting is just how big he is. Naruto is still young, and he has no business having a cock that size. When they see the bulge in his pants, they almost do not believe that it could really be his cock, but once his pants are out of the way, there is no denying what they can clearly see, and suddenly, this has become so much more than a heroic quest to save the Uzumaki clan.

Much to Anko’s chagrin, Tsunade gets the first go, being the Hokage and the one who came up with the idea. Anko mutters something like, “Age before beauty,” under her breath, but the sharp glare that she gets from Tsunade leaves her fearing for her life, and she is much quieter, watching instead as Naruto lays back and asks what he should do.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Tsunade replies. “You just get to enjoy yourself.” With that, she straddles him, and sinks down on his cock, moaning out as it presses inside of her, quickly overwhelmed by how good it feels and how big he is. Naruto is left moaning as well, because he has never felt anything this good before, and he can barely think at all, moving numbly to reach his hands up so that he can grope at her breasts.

In a situation like this, it seems wrong to leave them untouched. After all, how many times will he get an opportunity like this?

But when she starts riding him in earnest, he finds himself hoping desperately that this is not the last time that they get to do this, that he gets to keep working hard to repopulate his clan, because this is the most fun that he has ever had, the best he has ever had in his life. Judging by the way Tsunade is moaning as she bounces up and down on his cock, riding him for all he is worth, she probably hopes this will not be the last time as well.

Indeed, she feels as if she could get addicted to this, and she never realized just how great a young boy’s cock could be. Anko can only watch enviously from the sidelines, fingering herself to relieve some of the pressure, until Naruto lets out a loud cry, slamming up into Tsunade as he comes, filling her with his seed.

She dismounts to give Anko a turn, but they will both have many rounds yet, exchanging and taking turns whenever they have gotten their fill, until Naruto is too tired to carry on. Only time will tell if this yields results, but Tsunade and Anko are both committed to keep working diligently until it does, and once they spread the word of how much fun it is, she is pretty sure that there won’t be a woman in Konoha that doesn’t want a piece of him.

For now, Anko gets her piece, and she is so glad that she does, moaning wildly and really letting loose as she rides Naruto. Tsunade had been rather enthusiastic, but it is nothing compared to the wild way that Anko rides him, head thrown back as she screams for him, loving every second she gets with this hung boy.

Beneath her, he can hardly keep up, but she has a perfect body too, so sexy that he can’t stand it, so he has to get his hands all over her as well. He has started to learn as he goes, and does not just let her ride him, but also thrusts up into her, trying his best to match the pace that she has set, though that is often easier said than done. Anko is quickly hooked on his cock, and she never wants this to end. She will gladly let him knock her up any day of the week if it means that she gets to keep taking his cock, and when he explodes inside of her, filling her up with his seed, she is sent into a screaming, shuddering orgasm.

After two rounds, things are starting to feel pretty intense, but Naruto looks up to see Tsunade working to pull Anko off of him, insisting that she get her turn now, while Anko still wants to keep riding him, trying to convince Tsunade that she isn’t done yet. He realizes that they are nowhere near done with this, but, after taking a long look at both of the women, he decides that is not a problem, not in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
